Hidabat
is a Rank D Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Hidabat will make you a shut-in who fears going outside. It's better at inspiriting modern city dwellers." Hidabat evolves into Abodabat when fused with Tengloom. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Wydeawake evolves into Allnyta by fusing with this Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch 3,'' Hidabat now evolves by fusing with the Comfortable Closet. Appearance Hidabat is a bat yokai with sky blue eyes. Its fur is dark except for a yellow gold collar. It has blue wings with golden-yellow "#" symbols on them. Its wings are actually supported on its arms, and move with them thanks to a band on its palms. Personality Hidabat likes to be in dark and secluded places and is usually seen on a laptop. Hidabat is very shy. Relationships Nathan After Nathan befriends Hidabat, Hidabat starts to live in his closet. It considers Jibanyan as its friend and roommate. Mark Shachiberg It is revealed in EP078 that Hidabat is a close friend of the new CEO of Yopple, which allowed it to get a Yo-kai Watch U Prototype for testing. Abilities and Powers Those who are possessed by Hidabat become gloomy, and have a strange need to seclude themselves in the dark. Game Data Fusion Stats | medal = Usurakage | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Hidabat appears in the Abandoned Tunnel past the Rank C Watch Lock (Mt. Wildwood). Yo-kai Watch 2 Hidabat may occasionally appear on the train, and in the Abandoned Tunnel West. Quotes * '''Befriended (''Yo-Kai Watch):' ''"Too strong. Friendship...possible?" * Loafing: "zzz..." * Receiving food (favorite): ''"T-Tasty..."'' * Receiving food (normal): "Kinda plain." * Receiving food (disliked): "Fool me once..." * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: "Wasn't stuck. Just hiding. Friends?" History Hidabat first appears when it possesses Jibanyan, causing it to lock itself in Nathan's room. While trying to get Nate's soccer ball, Whisper hears an ultrasonic frequency. He then reveals that it is Hidabat that is responsible, so they have to help Jibanyan. After a few failed attempts, Nate finally forces Jibanyan out with the help of Happierre and Dismarelda. As Jibanyan tries to get back in with very little enthusiasm, Nathan frees him with the help of Fidgephant, revealing Hidabat. Hidabat tries to possess Jibanyan again after they returned from the bathroom, but Nate stops it. Then it is revealed that Hidabat is having a hard time finding a place to seclude itself because it is too bright outside. Nathan then offers Hidabat to stay in his closet, which it happily accepts, and offers its Yo-kai Medal as rent. In episode 10, Hidabat makes a cameo in Nate's closet, when Jibanyan opens the door and prior to the appearance to Shogunyan. In episode 23, it makes another cameo; as Robonyan reboots, Hidabat peers out from the left side of the closet. In episode 45, when Jibanyan turned into Thornyan due to a cold, when he sneezes for the second time, one of his thorns hit Hidabat as he exited the closet. Nate went to check on him and asked if he was ok. In episode 70, it is revealed that Hidabat is the second richest person in the Yo-kai World, second only to Steve Jaws, as well as the owner of a sports team. In episode 78, Hidabat gets a Yo-kai Watch U Prototype for being a close friend of Mark Shachiberg and gives it to Nate due to it having very tiny wrists. In episode 91, Hidabat joins the white team and brings Nate's closet, to his annoyance. In episode 102 Hidabat emails Whisper to tell Nate to summon him for Necolumbus which he has a closet for him in his collection. Trivia * Hidabat's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Bedrest, Bruce, Pajamas, and Hidaway. ** "Bruce" is a reference to Bruce Wayne (Batman). One of Adobabat's names is "Wayne" and Belfree's is "Alfred". Name Origin * "Hidabat" is a portmanteau of hide (or hideout) and bat. It could also be a play on "hide a bat". * "Hikikōmori" is a pun on , and . * "Encielago" It is a combination of the words encierro ("closure") with murcielago ''("bat"). In other languages * Japanese: ヒキコウモリ ''Hikikōmori * Spanish: Enciélago * French: Chauvekipeut * German: Fledalein * Italian: Dentrostrello * Portuguese (Brazil): Agorafabio * Korean: 틀어박쥐 Teureobakjwi * Chinese: 宅男蝙蝠 (HK) or 宅宅蝙蝠 (TW) * Thai: ฮิคิโคโมริ * Arabic: عنكش Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters